


Survival

by ElizabethWilde



Series: Driving Force [6]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Post-Break Up, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-28
Updated: 2000-10-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott contemplates Jean's blossoming relationship with Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is "I Will Not Forget You" by Sarah McLachlan

I will, oh, I will not forget you,  
Nor will I ever let you go.  
I will, oh, I will not forget you.

The one thing I manage to comfort myself with is that they haven't slept together. As it is, I can feel Jean's every shift in mood during the day, during the night. She's been sleeping alone. Crying herself to sleep sometimes. And I can feel it all. I guess our bond hasn't dissolved despite the fact that we aren't together anymore. It scares me that I know it will eventually fade. I cling to it like a lifeline. I dread losing that last little bit of her. I don't know if I can survive that.

I finally made myself go to breakfast with everyone else yesterday. I smiled at the Professor and sat across from Ororo. She gave me one of those sweet, proud smiles, and I honestly did feel a little better. It's good to have friends when you're trying to hang on to your sanity. I only made the mistake of glancing toward Jean once. She was watching me, her eyes full of so much pain that I couldn't hold the contact. It's somehow worse for me when I think that she's hurting too. Maybe I should be happy that she feels bad about walking away from me, but, in all honesty, I just want her to be happy.

Of course, she is happy a lot of the time. I keep catching the two of them together. I try to avoid the both of them at all costs, but the school isn't big enough to manage it all the time. I saw them sitting outside the other day, his arm around her waist, her head on his shoulder. They were laughing at some shared joke. Feeling sick to my stomach, I had canceled my last class of the day and gone back to my room to finish the day in quiet darkness.

I'm starting to realize how foolish it is to hold out any hope of ever having her again. Obviously, she's made her choice. And she's more or less satisfied with it. She's fine. She'll get even better. They're falling in love.

And I don't know how I'm going to live through it.


End file.
